meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth of july of death
Plot On the morning of the Fourth of July, Philp tries a fireworks trick that bounces, with Benny, Kat and Jill Grimson as his audience. He takes it out, but a spark from one of the fireworks lights up and the master fuse is lit, which activates all the fireworks. The sight of this infuriates Nancy Tudor, who, in her fury, says her son has ruined the 4th of July. However, when Philip convinces his mother that he can get more before sunset, Nancy Tudor agrees, on the condition that he, Jill, Kat and Benny be grounded if he can not get them, even though it is faulty. of Philip, before leaving. The four go to the airport go to the warehouse in china, the "South of the Line", which, according to Benny, sells fireworks, as well as the supposedly firecracker, China Noodle & Green Tea. Benny explains that the owner, Lee jin, is a friend of his, and also sells fireworks on the down-low. The four are taken inside by the criminal employees to meet Lee jin, who is initially happy to see Philip, but quickly becomes angry when they ask for the fireworks. He reluctantly agrees to sell them a box of fireworks, but at double price, due to the purchase being last-minute. The gang couldn't afford a whole box, so they ask for a single, powerful firework, "Jade Dragon", but Hector refuses, saying that the firework would kill him if it was lit, After Philip begs him for help, he agrees to give them the box of fireworks, but only if the gang can deliver a package with no questions asked. The gang are successful in the delivery, but while waiting for another package to deliver to Lee jin, Kat gets anxious, and opens the back door, which leads to the green tea factory. They then find out that the package they delivered was a box of poison tea leaf, the secret ingredient added to each green tea powder for tea. When Jin wayne, the man they delivered the poison tea leaf to, spots them, the gang are bagged up and brought back to Lee jin's warehouse. The gang members have no gang, as they are chained to a bank, with Lee Jin waiting. Lee Jin teaches the gang the fact that each green tea contains more poisonous tea leaves than FCNAT approves of, and that it will kill them for discovering the secret. Then he lights an improvised explosive made from the poisonous green tea dust gas and heads to the next room to look through a window with his thugs. However, the gang blows the bank around and with the effect of poison gas powder on the back, and then flees, but not before Jill steals the fireworks of the Jade Dragon, and Muscle Man uses a tea Green as another improvised Explosive that destroys the warehouse. As they flee, Benny realizes that the sun is setting, which causes Philip to hit the accelerator, just when the roof of the car is burning. In the park, a large crowd has gathered for the fireworks and are starting to get restless. Nancy announces over a microphone so they remain patient. When the gang arrives, Nancy Tudor is furious because they only received a firework and shoots them all. Lee jin suddenly appears, which has survived the explosion (although with exposed robotic body parts, such as the Terminator). He holds the six at gunpoint and says he will kill them all, one by one, starting with Benson. The gang of four begins to insult Lee Jin's green tea powder. However, Lee Jin points to them and fires a firework. The gang, plus six, jumped off the road, causing the fireworks to hit Jade's drahon, and they set it in motion, revealing its true form as the green tea mascot south of the line. He does tricks for the crowd he adores, and then turns to Lee Jin. Then, the mascot takes out a shotgun and shoots Lee jin several times with fireworks, catapulting it through the air and landing on its billboard, where it explodes, activating all the fireworks in the store. Everyone cheers as they watch the spectacular show. Benson then agrees to rehire Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, on the condition that they must replace all the grass they burnt. The episode ends as Muscle Man says he knows a guy who sells "real cheap sod". Category:Episodes